Second Star to the Right
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Peter Pan with a Naruto twist. my second Disney/Naruto story, hope you enjoy. this is defo sasunaru, boyXboy love and some pretty cute chibis. a story of childhood and adventure, and a little love.
1. Cast List and Quick Note

Hello, it's me again. Didn't leave ya for too long did I lolz. This is another Disney and Naruto crossover but this time is.......Peter Pan; renamed The Second Star on the Right due to the face that the main chacacter isn't called Peter Pan, simple as.

There are no spoilers in this story; at least there shouldn't be, there will be warnings if there are.

Flames and reviews are very welcome, Thx!

Narrator~~Me

The Boy Who Never Grows Up~~Sasuke

Eldest Child~~Naruto

Middle Child~~Shikamaru

Youngest Child~~Kiba

'Mother'~~Tsunada

'Father'~~Jiarya

Fairy~~Sakura

Lost Boy 1~~Young Kakashi

Lost Boy 2~~Young Iruka

Lost Boy 3~~Shino

Lost Boy 4~~Rock Lee

Lost Boy 5~~Neji

Lost Boy 6~~Young Haku

'Hook'~~Itachi

Second-Hand Pirate~~Deidara

Crockodile~~Orochimaru

Family Dog~~Akamaru

Red Skin Princess~~Hinata

Red Skin Chief~~her father (to find out his name)

Other Pirates~~Random Chacacters

Quick disclaimer: I defenatly don't own Naruto, if I did then there would be so much more violence, swearing, smex between Sasuke and Naruto and Saukra would be away for a very very very long mission. Plus I don't own Disney's Peter Pan.


	2. Once Upon a Time in a Nursery

**All children grow up, all that is except one.**

The nights sky was the deepest blue over Konoha, dusted with a million twinkling stars. The breeze was calm and everything was still.

**All this has happened before**

**And it will all happen again.**

**But this time it happened in Konoha**

**It happened on a quiet steet near Mount Hokage.**

The Hokage Mount cast a great shadow over many of the towns houses but one still had its light on and seemed to be lighting up the whole street; it was a three story house with ivy climbing the walls on one side and a bright red front door.

**That middle house over there is the home of the Uzumaki family**

**And Sasuke chose this particular house**

**Becasue there were people here who believed in him.**

In the far left window stood a woman admirering herself in the mirror; she had blond hair tied back neatly, a large chest and a jewel in the middle of her forehead.

**There was Tsunade**

"Oi, Jiraiya, do hurry. We can't be late for the party, you know." Tsunade called out.

**Tsunade believed that Sasuke was the spirit of youth**

**And the thought for him brought her good luck when out.**

**But Jiraiya....**

Suddenly a shadow of a man with long hair stormed past the window; he had long white hair and two red lines going down his face from his eyes; he wasn't very happy

"Tsunade, unless I find my book we don't go to the party." Jiraiya snapped as he searched every draw he could find, "and if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face at the office again." Jiraiya carried on his ramblings before he smacked his leg off an open draw and swore loudly.

**Well, Jiraiya was a practical man of books.**

**The boys, however, Shikamaru and Kiba....**

On the top floor of the house was where most of the lights were on, eveen though one of the rooms wasn't even being used; two boys we in the middle room, one sitting idly on the bed and the other running around with countless amounts of energy.

**Believed Sasuke was a real person**

**And made him the hero of all their nursery games.**

Five year old Kiba swung a wooden sword dangerously close to his brother's head; Kiba, of course being the youngest, didn't know the dangers of doing such a thing to someone. Kiba'a brown spiky hair was hidden under a blue bandna and his cheeks, with their already red triangles, were flushed deep pink from running around.

Shikamaru doadged Kiba's swing with ease; Shikamaru was nine and thought himself quiet grown up, but not enough to stop playing games, as long as he was the bad guy. Even as Shikamaru stood up and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, he looked bored.

He raised a similar sword, "blast you, Sasuke!" he shouted playfully and chased Kiba.

Kiba gave a childish squeal and ran off across the nursery; several times the clashed wooden swords, never really aiming for each other, "take that Itachi Hook!" Kiba shouted going for Shikamaru's shins, "give up?"

Rolling his eyes Shikamaru used the coat-hanger he was using for a hook to scoop Kiba off his feet, "never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand." He said.

Another boy entered the room at this point, he was four years older than Shikamaru' he had scruffy blond hair, big baby blue eyes and three whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Oh no, not again." He mumbled under his breath.

Shikamaru looked at him with half lidded eyes, "its all a bit of fun, Naruto." He called after his brother.

Naturally the brother's weren't actually related by blood; they had been orphans when Jiraiya and Tsunade had adopted them. At first Naruto had clung to his new family but upon finding a talent for writing stories he began to let go and now it was little Kiba's turn to cling to Tsunade.

**Naruto, not only believed**

**He was the supreme authority on Sasuke**

**And all his marvellous adventures.**

Naruto wondered out of the room, leaving his younger siblings to play fight in peace, to get himself a glass of water and maybe get a peek at Jiraiya's new dirty book he had been writing for two months now.

Suddenly he bumped into the family dog, Akamaru, with a bottle of green stuff in his mouth; Naruto heaved a big sigh, "must we always take that nasty tonic?" he groaned

Akamaru was big for his breed of dog, but thats why Tsunade bought him, he was big enough to protect her children. He was mainly white with sploges of brown and black.

**Akamaru, the helper, being a dog**

**Kept his opinions to himself.**

**And veiwed the whole affair with a certain tolerance.**

Akamaru marched into the nursery and dropped the bottle of tonic quiet loudly on the floor; Kiba looked over and gasped loudly as he saw what his, supposed, loyal friend had brought.

"Posion!" he shouted jumping off the bed and trying to escape the nursery but was caught on the back of his soft purple pajamyas by the dog and was dragged back in.

Plonking Kiba on the floor again and finally dragging Shikamaru off the bed Akamaru dropped the bottle into Shikamaru's hands and gave him a looked that said, "drink it or else."

Shikamaru begrudgenly opened the foul smelling tonic and offered it to a pouting Kiba; he instantly shook his head, when Shikamaru tried again Kiba gave an almighty screama dn pushed the tonic out of Shikamaru's hand, making it spill all over the floor.

"Oh, Kiba!" shikamaru sighed.

Suddenly the nursery door opened and a half smartly dressed Jiraiya walked in, "less noise boy." He hissed and began rumaging through their draws.

Shikamaru looked up from the greem gloop, "hello father." He greeted properly.

"You big fat meany!" Kiba shouted at Shikamaru, not noticing their father had entered the room.

To say the least Jiraiya was surprised to hear something like that come out of little Kiba's mouth, "now, see here, Kiba." He scoulded.

Kiba's eyes snapped to his father, "not you daddy." He said quickly, "I meant Shika; he stopped our game and tried to poison me!"

But Jiraiya had stopped listening as soon as he heard it wasn't about him; he was still searching everywhere for his little orange book, "say boys, have you seen my notebook?"

Shikamaru suddenly looked slightly guilty, "notebook, father?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, with my new story in." Jiraiya explained simply.

Shikamaru bent down to Kiba's level, "where did you hid the treasure map?" he whipsered.

Kiba just shrugged, "losted it." He whispered back and Shikamaru banged his head off the floor.

Meanwhile Jiraiya flipped back one of the bed covers and saw his little book, but instead of the words '_Paridise Research_' written neatly on the front there was the big word '_MAP_' written in bright yellow chalk.

"Good heavens! My book." He exclaimed.

"Daddy found the treasure map!" Kiba called out happily.

Kiba ran to Jiraiya and tried to grabbed the book off him, "don't snatch Kiba!" Jiraiya snapped but was suddenly speechless as the book fell to the floor and he was the pages were filled with different coloured lines and not his well researched writing.

Jiraiya nearly fainted, "no!"

"hurry up." Tsunade appeared into the nursery now dressed in a long cream dress, "we'll be late." She reminded him.

Jiraiya scowled at his wife, "Tsunade." He half growled, "look."

He held out the book for her to see; she inspected the random drawings of a five year old, "Jiraiya, I thought you were writing a book, not doodling." She said almost mockingly.

"I am writing, but this one," he put his hand roughly on Kiba's little head, "decided to use my presious book for some silly game."

"It's not silly father." Shikamaru said walking over to his parents, "it was only in the story."

Tsunade smiled slightly at her son and rolled her eyes at her husband, "look dear," she took the book from him and wiped the front, "this comes right off and as for the drawinging." She found that Kiba had been bright enough to use all blank pages for his little game, so she just tore them out.

This was when Naruto entered the room, a thick book and glass of water in hand, he survayed the scene before him; his father was half dressed, the was lots of the tonic spilt on the floor, Kiba looked very guilty and his mother was ripping pages from Jiraiya's book.

"did I miss something?"he asked quickly.

"no, dear. Just a misunderstanding on your father's part." Tsunade told him.

Naruto sighed, "you looked lovely mother." He said kindly.

"Thank you Naru, dear. Just my old gown but I can still fit into it." Tsunade gushed.

"Naruto." Jiraiya suddenly said in a serious voice, while he and Tsunade had been talking Jiraiya had come to conclusion that the boy's silly games had sprouted from Naruto's own imagination and stories and he was going to put a stop to it.

"Haven't I warned you, filling the boy's head with silly stories." He snapped.

"But they're aren't!" Naruto protested.

"I say they are." Said the man who wrote porn for a living.

"Its all these silly Sassy storied." Jiraiya continued.

"That's Sasuke, father." Naruto quickly corrected him.

"whatever, it's all poppycock." Jiraiya shouted.

Tsunade could only rolled her eyes at Jiraiya'sa childishness; out of nowhere she produced a neat shirt and bow tie and began dressing Jiraiya as he continued his pointless rant.

"that's not true!" all three children shouted.

"now, now Jiraiya." Tsunade soothed.

"no, Tsunade! I'm going to have my say!" he pulled away from Tsunade's skilled fingers at his bow tie, "Naruto is much too grown up. So he's going to have a room of his own."

Gasped echoed around the room before they all exploded in protests but Jiraiya ignored them, "I mean it! This will be your last night in the nursery Naruto." He began to storm out, "and that's my final word." But on his way out he slipped on the sticky tonic that hadn't been cleaned up and shot out of the door and tumbled down the stairs.

But, of course again, it wasn't his fault, "Akamaru!" he shouted and the dog instantly appeared.

Naturally it was Akamaru's fault the tonic had still been there, becasue he was meant to clean it up but Akamaru had found a long lost bedsheet behind a warbrobe and had been trying to rescue it, forgetting about the spilt tonic.

An angry Jiairya grabbed Akamaru by the collor and dragged him outside, muttering something about usless pet

When Tsunade saw what he was doing she went after him, "now, that's too far dear." She said quickly.

"My house, my rules and the dog stays outside like all dogs do!" jiraiya shouted back.

Tsunade rolled her eyes again and went back into the nursery; she began tucking the children into bed but the happy atmostspear had vanished.

"I don't want to grow up." Naruto snapped scrunching up his covers in his fists.

"I know, but don't worry about it for tonight." Tsunade told him and kissed his forehead lightly.

Once she had kissed all her children on the forehead and tucked them in tightly she turned down the lights, then she realsied the window was open slightly and, not wanting any of them to catch a cold or for Kiba to hear Akamaru whimpering, she decided to close it.

"Don't close it!" Naruto said quickly, "he might come back."

Tsunade nearly choaked whem she heard her eldest say such a thing, "he?" she instantly asked.

Naruto nodded, "yes, Sasuke." He said simply, "I have something that belongs to him."

"and what's that?" she pressed but Naruto had already closed his eyes and was sleeping, "damm quick sleeper." Tsunade cursed her child slightly before leaving.

Jiraiya was waiting for her at the front door, "are you sure the children will be safe?" Tsunade asked instantly.

"of course. Safest place in the whole of Konoha." Jiraiya said instantly as he adjusted his collar.

"but, Naruto meantioned a boy had come into his room." Tsunade said quietly.

"What?" Jiraiya bellowed, "a boy!"

"Yes, that Sasuke boy." Tsunade continued.

Jiraiya instantly calmed, "oh, my dear. You can't protect them from things that don't excist." He told her calmly, "come."

And with that they excited the house and walked down the dark streets. But what they didn't see was a shadowy figure slid down one of the faces on Mount Hokage and onto their roof; the figure watched the two hopeless adults vanished around the corner before going for the window with a pink light after him.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Holy moly! Sorry its so long but there ya go. Hope you enjoyed the first chappie.

Reviews are very welcome and Flames will be used in the Red Indian bonfire, thank you.

Stay tuned, the next chap will be up soon.


	3. Come Away With Me

Alright, here we go with the second chappie. However, over the past week I have been thinking (I know very dangerous) and I have come to the conclusion that there won't be any songs in this story, at least not full songs, maybe just a line or two. If you have any complaines or questions just review or Flame.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A shadow like figure ghosted over two rooftops before it found the right target. Sasuke smirked to himself as he noticed the window was still open.

The window gave a small creak as he opened it but then everything fell into its natural silence; Sasuke looked carefully around him and relaxed more when he noticed that the three children in the room were sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly a bright pink light shot in front of Sasuke's face, but he wasn't startled, "quiet Sakura Blossom. Help me find my shadow." He hissed to the little pink fairy dressed in a short flower dress.

Sasuke himself wasn't fairly tall for his eternal age of fifteen, his jet black hair was spiked back natrually, but the fringed framed his face nicely, his eyes were the same colour as the midnight sky – a strange mix of dark blue and purple – and he was dressed in green long shorts and black pullover hoddie; no shoes due to the face he barely walked, who would if you could fly.

He stepped into the air, scanning the area for his tearaway shadow and finally found it, lounging back in one of the rocking chairs.

"Don't look so smug." Sasuke spat at the lounging shadow.

Said shadow looked in his direction and flattened itself against the wall, shaking its head.

Sasuke sighed, "come on, i have adventures to have and I can't have them properly if you ain't there. Plus I'm tired of using Sakura Blossom's dust to fly, so, we're leaving." He told the shadow firmly.

The shadow hung its head in defeat; Sasuke often wondered how he ended up with such a cowadly shadow.

Sasuke walked forward and even as he got to the wall he continued, walking onto the shadow and it quickly reatached itself to his body again. He gave a small sigh as he stood on the ceiling, Sakura Blossom shining brightly on his shoulder.

"It was so boring coming here." Sasuke thought, "all too easy, maybe I'll just go home and annoy Itach Hook."

With that fun thought in mind Sasuke took off across the ceiling but stopped dead in his tracks above the largest bed; he person hiding deeply under the covers was waking up, emurging from under them like a creature from the swamp.

But they didn't look the part; soft spiky hair fell around a, slighty blushed, tanned face with three marks on each cheek. Sasuke couldn't look away, he had never seen anything as cute and heavenly in his whole life and he had seen mulitcoloured waterfalls run backwards.

Unfortunatly, Sasuke was concentrating so much on the boy below him that he lost his grip on the ceiling and fell onto the bed with a heavey bump.

Naruto was woken suddenly and violently from his peaceful sleep by something large landing on his bed. Naruto had fallen out of bed, still wrapped up in his bedsheets, onto the hard floor, "what the hell?" he shouted as he tried to find his way out of the neverending covers.

Sasuke sat calmly on the bare bed watching the blond struggle under the covers; he gave a small chuckle before lifting the corner of the sheet to revel large blue eyes staring back at him.

Both boy's lost their breath at the sight of each other; Naruto couldn't stop looking in those eternal eyes, almost seeing the stars in them and Sasuke was wondering how someone could have this kind of reaction on him.

"w-who are you?" Naruto breathed after a while of just staring at each other.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "this baka tells and writes stories about me for most of his life and he doesn't know who I am." He thought with a mental laugh.

Sasuke threw the duvet back onto the bed, he held his hand out for the little blond to take and, once Naruto was on his feet, Sasuke kissed his hand, "my name is Sasuke, or the Spirit of Youth." He introduced himself, "and I know you are Naruto, the eldest and story writer." He had learnt the blond's name a few years ago while listening to one of hios stories.

Naruto's eyes widened even more, he gave Sasuke's hand a quick squeeze to make sure he was real, "you're the Sasuke of youth, er, that is the spirit of sasu, um." Naruto couldn't get his sentace out right for some reason.

"Yes, dobe, I'm the Sasuke you write so much about." Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto blushed, "how do you know about them?" he snapped.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and rolled his eyes again, a smirk playing on his lips, "I've heard you tell them to your brothers." He said simply.

Naruto stared at the boy in front of him, "you've heard my stories." He asked.

"Is there an echo in here?" Sasuke snapped getting slightly annoyed, "yes I have."

"Shhh." Naruto hissed and Sasuke gave him a funny look, "my brothers are still sleeping."

Sasuke looked over at the middle child who was sleeping in an upright position, then to the baby who was making an unhuman noise.

"Did you get your shadow?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Turning around Sasuke saw that Naruto was getting back into bed; Sasuke nodded and headed back to the window, seeing no real reason to stay any longer.

"bye bye Sasuke." Naruto's whisper carried across the nursery and stopped Sasuke dead.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was disappearing back under the covers, until Sakura Blossom started shouting in his ear.

He gave a sad sigh for some reason but he felt like he was leaving something more important than when he had lost his shadow; then his eyes landed on Naruto's written stories of Sasuke, there were well over twenty, all adventures.

Sasuke then remembered how much he hated retelling Naruto's stories to the Lost Boys back home and then he had a brillant idea.

Naruto's warm covers were suddenly stolen off him but before he could say anything he felt someone straddle his waist; he looked up, shocked, into midnight eyes, "what are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

Sasuke was struggling to stay calm, "the Lost Boys are becoming bored with my reancarnation of your stories, so why don't you come with me and tell them fresh." Sasuke said quickly.

"You want me to –" Naruto started but Sasuke cut across him.

"plus, in Neverland you never have to grow up, you can stay young forever with me." The offer was all too tempting.

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto shouted entuthiastically sitting up and causing Sasuke to fall backwards.

Unforunatly Naruto's happy shout had woken Shikamaru; he looked lazily over to Naruto's bed and saw a dark haired boy lying down.

"Naru, what have you done now?" he asked with a large yawn.

Naruto ran over to his lazy brother, "I'm going to Neverland so I don't have to grow up." He said happily.

"And to tell stories." Sasuke reminded him, now at the wide open window.

"Big pink firefly!" Kiba suddenly shouted grabbing the glowing light in his chubby hands.

Sasuke sighed, "why is this taking so long to get out of here?" he snapped in his mind; he landed on the end headboared of Kiba's bed, "she's not a firefly, she's a fairy. My fairy." He told Kiba cooly.

Kiba's mouth fell open and he released Sakura Blossom; she screamed at Kiba, but he couldn't speak fairy so he just smiled.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, "can Shika and Kiba come too?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Sasuke's heart stopped at those eyes but he kept his calm face, "fine, the more the merrier." He declared.

"Yay!" Naruto shouted happily and shot forward; he planted a soft and wonderful kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke lost his balance on the headbored but managed to land on the floor; he touched his cheek, "what was that?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto gave him a funny look then remembered that Sasuke had 'grown up' differently, "that was a kunai." He told Sasuke kindly.

Sasuke nodded, Naruto smiled, "would you like a kiss?" he asked suddenly.

Shikamaru gave him a funny look but then saw him pick up his favourate kunai from his bedside table.

Naruto gave the stunned Sasuke the kunai Jiraiya had given him as a tenth birthday present but had no use for.

Sasuke looked at the 'kiss' carefully then at Naruto's bright face, "kisses keep you safe and they are your most powerful weapon." Naruto told him smartly.

Nodding Sasuke pocketed the kunai, "lets go then." He grabbed Naruto's hand, who grabbed Kiba's and Kiba began dragging Shikamaru along.

"I do say, Sasuke, I hate to be a spoil sport but we can't fly." Shikamaru reminded them.

Sasuke stood on the window sill, "all you need is trust." He snapped.

"to trust you?" Shikamaru resorted.

Naruto laughed nervously, he could feel the tension between the boys, "no offence Sasu, but there must be more than just trust." He said politly.

Sasuke coloured slightly when Naruto called him 'Sasu' but he quickly brushed it aside; he began to think but his mind was still young and filled with other things and becasue all he could remember was that he needed his shadow to without...

"pixie dust." He said quickly and Sakura Blossom darted forwards.

"surely you mean fairy dust, seens as she is a fairy, not a pixie." Shikamaru said smugly.

Sasuke glared at the smart-arse ten year old, "all you need is faith, trust and FAIRY dust." He told them through gritted teeth.

Reluctently Saukra Blossom sprikled the children with her presious pink dust but she would do anything for Sasuke.

"Come on then, its the same as having wings." Sasuke said happily.

Kiba was the first to raise off the floor and began wizzing around the room like a stuck fly. Shikamaru rose more calmly and just hovered near Sasuke. Naruto however leapt at Sasuke, causing them both to fall out of the window but they both remained in the air; Naruto giggled childishly, "lets go." Sasuke whispered kindly taking Naruto's hand again.

Shikamaru had finally gotten a hold of Kiba and they flew out of the window after Sasuke and Naruto with Sakura Blossom whizzing inbetween all of them.

All four children vanished into the clear nights sky without a care in the world, little did they know that Akamaru had seen the whole thing, had broken free from his rope and had thundered down the road to where Tsunade and Jiraiya were at the party.

Tsunade instantly knew something was wrong and upon coming home to a completly empty nursery she began to cry. Now Jiraiya felt guilty about leaving the children for some silly party that he didn't really have to go to. Akamaru stood at the window a gave a bark towards the sky, hoping the children would hear him and come home.

Sadly they were already halfway across the city, without a thought that their parents would be missig them but only of the promises that Sasuke told them waited them in Neverland, even Shikamaru was excited.

"So, where is Neverland?" Naruto asked quickly as the night wind whisped past his face.

Sasuke pointed towards two very bright stars in the sky, one slightly larger than the other, "second star to the right and straight on till morning." He laughed and sped up.

And morning was quickly approching.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, did ya like it? It was kinda a mix of the Disney version, the human version (from 2003) and my own version. I know it was kinda jumpy from thing to thing.

Hope you liked it anyways. Thx for reading, next chap up next week.


End file.
